


Oh What a Night

by Cestel



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: F/M, I just love Sigrit and Lars what can I say, bisexual Sigrit hinted at, there's a little of headcanon here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestel/pseuds/Cestel
Summary: What happens after Lars and Sigrit perform at the Eurovision final?
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir & Lars Erickssong, Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Oh What a Night

Lars and Sigrit leave the stage hand in hand, almost running, so the next contestants can perform. When they reach the backstage the audience is still cheering for them. Nobody had expected such a perfect performance after what happened on the semi-finals, and everyone in the stadium was touched by what they had just witnessed. 

Sigrit is so happy and emotional that she can still feel her heart pounding, her vision blurry with tears. She hugs Lars and he lightly lifts her from the ground, and spins her around. He can’t believe he got there on time, he’s so happy he decided to play her song. So thankful they had finally shared their true feelings.

When her feet touch the ground again, Sigrit sees Alexander and Mita standing close by, clapping at them. They look genuinely happy for them, especially Alexander who’s smiling broadly at her. Sigrit runs to share this moment with them, the people who were with her when everything seemed lost.

“You did it, Sigrit, the Speorg note!” Alexander says.  
“That was beautiful!” Mita was genuinely impressed.  
“I’m sorry you’re disqualified, but it was amazing. That song deserves to win.”  
“You were winning either way, Alexander…” Mita whispers under her breath.

After a moment Lars approaches them, hesitant, not daring to break this moment. Not after what had happened before with Alexander. But Mita goes to hug him.

“It took you long enough.” She whispers in his ear. “Be good to her. She’s a great woman.” He smiles back at her knowing she’s completely right.

Alexander is now looking at him but Lars can’t meet his eye.

“Lemtov, I’m sorry for… well, everything…” he says quietly.

“Well, it wasn’t that bad. And Sigrit has made the right choice. I guess there are some more important things I can’t offer her… You better make her happy. Not all of us have that possibility…” He’s looking at Kevin very sadly.

Lars had assumed Alexander, just like Sigrit, felt attracted to both men and women alike, but now he started to think the story was a little different. However, he feels it was not the right moment to bring the issue up.

“Hey! You should be celebrating, you are about to win the contest!” He feels that is a sensitive issue and maybe it is better to change to a happier topic.

“We’ll see how that goes, nothing is decided yet.” he says with a badly feigned false modesty. “Anyway, you two should join us at the party after the voting.”

Sigrit would be delighted to celebrate Alexander’s success (because she knows he’s going to win), but there are two more urgent things. First, they need to find some clothes for Lars and then they both should find a quiet place to talk. So, they both go to the dressing rooms, and find some clothes he had for the press interviews. Lars goes to take a shower and change, and a few minutes later he comes out wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black and white sweater and some boots. It’s quite a change to the yellow waders, and Sigrit has to admit he looks great.

They are looking at each other, too nervous to speak. This is an important moment, they know they have many things to discuss, but they don’t know how to start. And then Sigrit remembers what Lars did when the situation got weird.

“Hello?” She says patting his shoulder. “You have a phone call from the Mayor of Winning.” Sigrit smiles.

“Do I? Oh, hello, Mayor of Winning?” he laughs.

“Hi, Lars!” she says with the deepest voice she can manage. “I know winning Eurovision was very important for you, and I’m sorry you will not win. But you did something amazing. You should be very happy and proud. It was a great performance, and you made a certain someone very happy.” Even if this is their joke, she means every word.

“Thank you very much, Mayor of Winning.” Lars is now grinning broadly.

“Hey, how did it go?” Sigrit asks now with her normal voice.

“Very well, actually. Oh, look, there is also a call for you. It’s from the Mayor of Talent.” He brings his hand to her ear. 

“Hello? Mayor of Talent?” She smiles.

“Hello, Sigrit! That was so breathtaking! It is a beautiful song. You are incredibly talented, and finally people had the chance to hear you, the people who heard you tonight will never forget this. Oh, and thank you for giving Lars a chance after what he did. He’s very sorry. He loves you very much, he just wasn’t ready to act on it earlier.” They look at each other smiling shyly while he takes his hand away.

“I… I… Maybe we should talk?” she says hesitant. 

“Yeah, maybe we should.” This is the moment he had feared the most, having to explain everything to her. He was afraid of screwing up again.

“What happened, Lars? Can you tell me why you left, and what made you come back?” She asks softly.

Lars takes a deep breath and looks at her in the eye. He means to be completely honest. That’s why he admits how mortified he felt, how deeply it hurt when everyone always laughed at him for his music. And after the flops that were their two performances for the contest, he felt like everything was his fault, he thought everyone was right in laughing at him. He felt humiliated, and he didn’t have the courage to face the situation. Of course, he now understands it was the wrong move. He didn’t have the right to do that to her.

And then he goes on to tell her about his the last hours back home, and reveals his plan was to leave all the music behind by going on his father’s boat. The moment he explains what happened after he left the boat, she couldn’t believe her ears. 

“Wait, what? Murdered? The elves?”

“Yes, I now know the elves are real, just like the Speorg note too… You were right all along...” His voice is lower now as if he was thinking out loud. “Well, enough of me… How did you do?” He had messed up, and left, but he had worried about her.

Sigrit feels nervous and doesn’t really know where to start. She tells him about how Alexander stayed with her during the voting. How he had invited her to go to his place, and she had accepted the invitation. But she didn’t say much about him trying to convince her to forget about Lars, because it wasn’t important now. She prefered to talk about how everyone told her to adapt the performance just for one person, the discussions with the staff… while she trusted he would be back. Although this is not how she pictured it, of course.

“What did you expect?” He freezes, afraid he’s made a mistake again.

“I don’t know, to be honest. But I truly didn’t expect you to appear out of the blue, say those things and play my song. I never expected to sing that song out loud… I just wrote it because I needed to vent my feelings for you… It’s silly, I know…” she was a little self-conscious at admitting this. 

“It’s not silly at all… Ja Ja Ding Dong is silly. Your song is beautiful, it’s a song from the heart. I… I can’t believe you wrote that thinking of me, even after all my mistakes.” He takes a strand of her hair behind her ear. He can see her blushing.

“So, now… I mean, you know what I feel…”

“If after all I’ve done you still want to give me a chance.... I know you probably don’t exactly trust me after all this, but I think I’ve learned my lesson. I will do better from now on.”

She knows there are many things they have to work on, but she can’t help be really moved after all that’s happened. They are so close, just like that day on the park… 

“Sigrit Ericksdóttir!” A member of the staff calls just at the perfect moment. 

She explains that although Fire Saga have been disqualified, she has to go with the rest of the contestants to see the voting. They look at each other a little disappointed, and Sigrit stands up holding his hand. But he doesn’t move.

“You were the star of this performance. Do you really want me to be there with you?” Lars asks. He’s not sure if he deserves to be there after what happened last time.

“If I go there by myself again, I don’t think I would be able to look at your face ever again.”  
She kisses him quickly on the lips. She will never cease to amazed him.

Everyone is looking at them when they get to the artists room. There are grins, some quiet applause and cheers, and some gossiping, of course. But the most important thing is that they were together. This is how it should have been the first time. They spend the next hours sitting close together, his hand holding hers tenderly. Whispering sweet nothings to one another, and cheering whenever Alexander or Mita got any points. 

Of course Alexander won, it was no surprise. He was the favorite and his performance had been amazing. Sigrit ran to hug him as soon as they had the definitive point count. Lars had to admit it was great that Sigrit had made such a friend during the contest. Eventually he also went to congratulate Lemtov, he truly deserved this victory.

If Lars was honest with himself, he had to admit Sigrit was right once again. This is not how this night was supposed to go. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigrit and Lars are on a taxi on their way back to the hotel. They are looking at each other, hand in hand. They don’t want to make a scene in front of the driver, but they definitely can’t wait to be alone. When they get to their destination, Lars stays to pay the driver, while Sigrit waits for him outside. 

They had attended the party to celebrate the win of Alexander and although they had been with him and Mita too, they had spent most of the time by themselves, singing, dancing and sharing a kiss here and there, until it got to a point where they knew it would be better if they were truly alone. Sigrit’s terribly tired, but can’t stop thinking about what may happen now. 

Maybe she should, just in case...

When Lars gets off the taxi she quickly closes her purse.

“Looking for the key?” He says hugging her from behind and kissing the top of her head.  
“Yeah, yeah, here it is.” Sigrit quickly answers nervously. She’s amazed at how sweet and affectionate he is.

Lars doesn’t know what she may be expecting of this night. All he knows is that he wants to make her happy, make sure she’s comfortable. He desires her deeply, but he doesn’t want to push her.

When they reach the stairs of the hall and no one can see them, Sigrit reaches to kiss him hungrily. For a second Lars is surprised, then they keep walking up while the kiss grows more and more heated. But then, her heel gets stuck in the carpet and he steps on her. They almost fall down the stairs, but he manages to hold onto the banister and she grabs at his sweater to steady herself. 

“Are you alright?”

Sigrit just nods and laughs. This is the kind of thing that would obviously happen to them. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. Lars grins at the sound of her laughter. She’s still holding onto his sweater and he puts his hands on her back. He closes the gap between them, and he feels her tug at his hair while she deepens the kiss. They start walking towards their room again, more slowly now, trying not to trip again. 

They break apart for a moment when they reach their room. Sigrit gets the key and opens the door taking a deep breath. She leaves her purse on the tiny table while Lars closes the door behind him. Neither of them know what to say now. They are both more than tired after such an intense day, but there is a such a tension and anticipation between them that they wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway.

Sigrit takes off her shoes, because her feet hurt, and she knows she will be more comfortable barefoot. She usually wears high-heeled shoes, so Lars doesn’t often see her like this. It feels kind of intimate somehow. She is so much shorter than him and looks so charming now, he can only smile affectionately at her.

They look at each other for a moment, still hesitant, until Sigrit goes to him to hug him close. She needs to feel him to believe this all is really happening.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sigrit. I will stay with you for as long as you want me to.” He whispered as if he knew what she was thinking. 

Lars takes a strand of hair from her eyes and slowly bends to kiss her. She stands on her tiptoes, and holds his face between her hands. Now that they are alone they no longer feel the need to control themselves.

Sigrit’s softly biting at his lower lip, and then she feels his tongue meeting hers. Lars softly feels her hair with one hand, the other on her back, bringing her closer. Her hands are on the nape of his neck lightly toying with his hair. 

Sigrit then starts to slowly lift his sweater while they kiss. Tentatively at first, in case he doesn’t feel comfortable and wants her to stop. He slowly raised his arms and took the sweater over his head, when she couldn’t reach. She’s seen Lars shirtless before, but the situation is completely different now. Before she could only long and wonder what it would be like to touch his skin like this. She tenderly feels his skin, the hair on his chest. But she needs to feel his skin against hers, so she reaches back to unzip her dress. She struggles for a moment, but the zipper doesn’t move. She pulls again. Nothing happens.

“May I?” Lars offers gently.

She turns around, nervous. He gently takes her hair aside to look for the zipper, and tenderly kisses the back of her neck. He carefully tugs at the zipper a couple of times until it moves. Lars leaves a trail of light kisses on her shoulders and bends to keep kissing her back while he lowers the zipper. The dress falls to the ground and Sigrit turns to face him.

There she stands, barefoot and only wearing her underwear. She couldn’t look any more beautiful. There was a certain shyness in the way she looks at him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sigrit.” She could feel herself blush at his words and the way he was looking at her. 

Lars takes a step towards her and kisses her, hard, hungry, biting at her lower lip. His heartbeat quickens, she’s breathing heavily when he lifts her and she wraps her legs around his middle. He knows she can feel his hardness pressed against her. For a second he freezes and looks at her to make sure this is what she wants. 

“Are you sure...?”

She kisses him and he can taste the yes on her soft lips, on the heat of her hands over his chest. 

“Yes.” She moans against his lips.

Lars takes a couple of steps carrying her to the bed. A chill runs down her neck in anticipation. She had never wanted anyone so badly and she can see he feels the same just by looking at his deep blue eyes fixed on her. Seeing her lying on the bed like that, her hair all mussed, her lips parted and slightly swollen, made him feel breathless. He was about to join her when he realized...

“Shouldn’t we use…?”

“In my purse.” She smiled. “While you were paying the taxi I saw the machine in the hotel hall and well, just in case I got…”

Knowing she was considering all this before, that this is what she desired, really aroused him. Lars went to her purse, grabbed a condom and went towards the bed, taking off his boots on the way. Then he was on top of her, and he slipped his hand under her back. Sigrit arched against him and when their bare skin touched, he was amazed at the heat and softness. He lowered his head to kiss her, softly parting her lips with his tongue. He hugged her close, while her hands roamed along his back. 

A moment later, she felt his lips softly kissing over her pulse and she couldn’t hold the low moan that escaped her lips. “We definitely should have started doing this way sooner”, she thinks. His lips slowly keep tracing a line along her collarbone, and down until her chest. She holds onto his hair, she had never realized how soft it is. He looks at her in the eye, asking for permission and reaches for her bra.

Sigrit sits against the pillows so he can reach behind her, and a moment later the bra lies completely forgotten on the floor. His right hand softly brushes over her breast, his other hand traveling down her side until he reaches her buttocks. She moans against his mouth and holds him tight between her thighs. She can feel his erection hard against her. 

His lips and tongue slowly trace over her nipples. He then starts brushing the inside of her thighs, and his hands keep going up, until he feels her wetness through her underwear. Sigrit moans at his touch and his heartbeat quickens even more at the feel of her desire. He takes her panties slowly down her legs and traces her legs back up with his lips. She grabs at his back and moves her hand down until she feels the fabric of his jeans. 

“Not that I want you to stop, but someone here is wearing too many clothes...”

Lars laughs and smiles at her while she flips them over. Now she’s kneeling over him, her hair cascading other them. She kisses over his neck, tracing his pulse with her tongue, while her hands play with the soft hair on his chest. She kisses down his chest and keeps going down until she reaches his waist, and that’s when she hears him laughing.

“Stop, stop! I’m very ticklish!” She didn’t know that, and now she can’t wait to learn every secret of his body.

Sigrit reaches for his jeans, and playfully tickles him again. His deep laughter fills the room. For a second she considers teasing him a little longer, but then she looks at his bulge… there were more pressing things at hand. They would have time for that later.

She undoes the button and the fly of his jeans. His erection is hard under his clothes, and when he feels her palm over his bulge, he draws a sharp breath. She then takes the jeans down his legs and starts stroking him very slowly at first, and faster as they kiss, hungry for each other. When she feels a stifled moan against her lips, she thinks it’s time to take his boxers off too.

Although they have known each other for so long, it’s the first time they see each other completely naked. There is a sense of novelty, but a certain familiarity too. They take a second to look at each other. They can’t hold their smile and kiss more tenderly now. 

“Is this really what you want?” he says, taking the hair out of her face.  
“There’s nothing I want more.” she whispers in a low voice.

As if to prove her point, she starts stroking and gently squeezing him again, making him moan. He then grabs at her hips, trying to steady himself. Sigrit reaches for the condom and carefully rolls it over him. The feeling of her hands over him is overwhelming. Lars reaches to feel between her legs, and softly caresses her, amazed at her wetness. 

Lars sits so he can kiss her and feel her body pressed to his. She sits astride him, and slowly lowers herself down. He feels like closing his eyes and give into the sensation, but he wants to see her face. She tilts her head back for a moment, the end of her hair brush against his legs. 

The feeling of her breasts against his chest, the gentle touch of her hands tangled at the nape of his neck, being deep inside her… he felt shivers down his back. She was riding him, slowly, her hips rolling back and forth. He was moving with her, matching her rhythm while he grabbed at her buttocks. 

Their moans and sighs were filling the room, when he flips them so she lies on her back. He’s so focused making sure her head lands on the pillows that he miscalculates their height difference and hits his head against the wall. 

“Are you alright?” She reaches for his forehead  
“Yeah, yeah, sorry about that…”

They both laugh. It is a reminder of how their dynamic used to work, the laughs, the intimacy, the goofiness… And how they should not lose that.

Sigrit feels his weight over her, pining her down, and she finds that very arousing. He’s kissing her neck, his hand roaming down her side. She hooks her legs around his waist, making the penetration even deeper. Their rhythm gets more erratic, they both feel they are getting close. And that’s when he reaches down to softly caress her clit. She moans against his ear at the sudden touch. The feel of him inside her, his hoarse moans, the pressure of his fingers over her clit, brought her over the edge. When he feels her come, he can’t hold himself anymore and reaches his climax too. 

Sigrit’s holding Lars to her and nuzzles her face against his hair. Her heart is still pounding. His face is buried in her neck, and she can feel him breathing deeply. When he’s calmed a little, he raises his head, and searches for her eyes. They’re both smiling, spent… and maybe a little anxious. 

“Did you… emmmm… enjoy it?” Lars asks a little nervous.  
“I thought you listened my moans…” she answers coyly.  
“Yes, but…”  
“Lars, it was great. Didn’t you...?”  
“Oh my…” He chuckles “I can’t wait to do it again.” he kisses her.

After they take turns to refresh and clean themselves in the bathroom, they lie together in bed again, cuddling. They are so calm now, kissing softly, lightly brushing each other’s skin. And then, Sigrit can’t help herself: she tickles Lars. His roaring laughter is infectious and she’s grinning broadly with him. When he manages to free himself from her hands, he hugs her while playfully kissing her neck. 

They start to relax and feel the strain and tiredness of the long day. They’re falling asleep inadvertently, so they cuddle, lying on their sides. Sigrit’s hugging him from behind, softly nuzzling at his back.

“When we’re back home, I have to go to thank the elves for everything that’s happened today.” he whispers half asleep, as if the thought had slipped his mind.

She hugs him a little closer, and kisses his shoulder. She too would be going to thank the elves for all they have done for them.

What a night. And it surely is only the first of many.


End file.
